Delbert Vult-R
Delbert Squawk Vult-R is a vulture. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (great friend) *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *The Twin Bunnies *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Griffer Feist *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey (firm friend) *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry Gallery (Weapons) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with a pistol gun).png|Delbert (with pistol gun) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers).png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers) igniting his saber staff with one blade..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (blue blade) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers) igniting his saber staff with the other blade..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (green blade) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers) igniting his first saber..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (red blade) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers (a red one and a saber staff (two blades (one green and one blue)) igniting his saber staff.png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (blue and green blades) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers) igniting his first saber and first blade of his saber staff..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (red blade and blue blade) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers) igniting his first saber and second blade of his saber staff..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (red blade and green blade) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with two lightsabers (a red one and a saber staff (two blades (one green and one blue)).png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (one red, one blue, and one green) Gallery (Weapons) (Stick) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with a pistol gun).png|Delbert (with pistol gun) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers).png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers) igniting his saber staff with one blade..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (blue blade) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers) igniting his saber staff with the other blade..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (green blade) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers) igniting his first saber..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (red blade) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers (a red one and a saber staff (two blades (one green and one blue)) igniting his saber staff.png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (blue and green blades) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers) igniting his first saber and first blade of his saber staff..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (red blade and blue blade) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers) igniting his first saber and second blade of his saber staff..png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (red blade and green blade) (with cigar) Mr Delbert Vult-R (with fake cigar) (with two lightsabers (a red one and a saber staff (two blades (one green and one blue)).png|Delbert (with two lightsabers) (one red, one blue, and one green) (with cigar) Gallery (Poses) Mr Delbert Vult-R (in green trunks with red and yellow stripes).png Mr Delbert Vult-R (pyjamas).png Gallery (Poses) (Stick) Mr Delbert Vult-R (pyjamas) (fake cigar).png Mr Delbert Vult-R (in green trunks with red and yellow stripes) (fake cigar).png Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen Squirrelsky and Andrew Catsmith's friends. Trivia *He carries a pistol gun and two lightsabers (one red lightsaber and a double bladed saber staff (with one blue blade on one end and one green blade on the other end)) and also carries a fake stick in his mouth in other movie spoof travels since he got it in The Sword in the Stone and will always carry it in other spoofs. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, and The Rescuers Down Under and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He sometimes carries a fake brown stick in his mouth and will always carry it in other film spoof travels. Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes